Malicieux Petit Détective
by Mana2702
Summary: <html><head></head>Une révélation qui tombe de nul part, un rêve pour le moins étrange, beaucoup de choses qui vont chambouler notre pauvre John Watson. Car Sherlock adore se jouer de lui, même sans s'en rendre compte.</html>


_Voilà pour vous toutes chères lectrices (et chers lecteurs s'il y en a), j'espère que vous apprécierez cette fiction. Et Silecee j'ai essayé de prendre en compte ta remarque de la dernière fois et d'aller moins vite, j'espère que ça aura fonctionner ;) Quoi qu'il en soit bonne lecture :D_

* * *

><p>Sherlock regarda par la fenêtre, il pleuvait. Il était en train de jouer du violon, c'était un dimanche sans enquête, et tout était calme au 221B Baker Street en ce milieu d'après-midi.<p>

Sherlock s'ennuyait, en plus, John l'avait abandonné pour aller avec une de ces espèces de filles avec qui il espérait coucher.

C'était ridicule, le médecin n'avait aucune chance avec ces femmes mais il persistait à leur courir après. Sherlock ne comprendrait jamais l'entêtement de son ami dans ce domaine.

De son côté, il pensait à Molly qui avait la même attitude envers lui. C'était stupide, et dire que pour sa part, il avait plus ou moins était comme ça avec Irène Adler.

Cette pensée provoqua un frisson tout le long de son dos. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pensé à **_LA_** femme. Il eut un sourire en coin, quelle femme tout de même, si belle, si intelligente, si forte mais en même temps si vulnérable.

Il entama les dernières notes de son morceau, chassant au passage les pensées pour la mystérieuse brune. Il ne se passait vraiment rien d'intéressant. C'est pourquoi le détective consultant décida d'entamer un nouveau morceau.

Il était à mi-chemin de celui-ci quand la porte s'ouvrit. C'était John, il n'avait pas besoin de se tourner pour le savoir. Il avait reconnu sa façon d'ouvrir et refermer la porte, sa démarche, sa respiration. La voix du petit blond lança:

-Bonjour Sherlock.

-Bonjour John.

-Tu n'es toujours pas habillé à cette heure?

-A quoi bon, il ne se passe rien d'important.

John haussa les épaules:

-Bien sûr vu comme ça je ne peux rien dire. Tu veux du thé?

Le médecin s'était dirigé vers la cuisine. Sherlock lança:

-Je veux bien s'il te plaît.

Sherlock se demandait avec quelle fille John était sortit aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs il trouvait étrange que le médecin ne lui en ai pas encore parlé. C'est pourquoi le grand brun demanda:

-Qui était-ce?

John demanda en posant la bouilloire sur le feu:

-Qui ça?

-La fille avec qui tu es sortit aujourd'hui!

-Ah, Lisa, mais tu ne connais pas, et c'est sans importance.

-Elle t'a rejeté?

John se tendit, toujours dos à Sherlock:

-Pas tout à fait, mais elle n'a pas été très réactive à mes avances voilà tout.

Sherlock continuait de jouer du violon jusque là. Il s'arrêta et regarda son ami inquiet:

-Tu veux qu'on en parle?

-Bien sûr que non!

Le détective fronça les sourcils:

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que tu ne comprend rien aux sentiments et aux êtres humains Sherlock!

-Aux autres c'est vrai, mais toi John je te comprend, parce que je t'aime.

John se retourna lentement, et regarda Sherlock avec surprise et incrédulité. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir comprit. Il fronça les sourcils, pencha légèrement la tête en pinçant les lèvres et demanda:

-Pardon?

-Tu as très bien entendu John.

Le militaire se passa une main dans les cheveux. Venant de Sherlock cette révélation faisait l'effet d'un uppercut en plein estomac. Il arrêta la bouilloire qui hurlait son mécontentement et se tourna à nouveau vers son cadet:

-Mais pourquoi tu me dis ça? Je ne suis tout de même pas désespéré à ce point là!

Sherlock pinça les lèvres en fronçant les sourcils, manifestement blessé par la dernière partie de la réponse de son ami:

-C'était simplement une façon de te dire que je te comprend. Désolé de ne pas te convenir!

Il se remit à jouer du violon. Mais cette fois, au lieu de fournir une mélodie apaisante et splendide comme d'habitude, ce n'étaient que des enchaînements de notes aigus, agaçantes et stridentes. Elles reflétaient très bien l'était-d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait Sherlock.

John ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et l'index:

-Désolé Sherlock, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

Sherlock laissa passer un silence puis finit par répondre:

-Bien sûr que si John, si tu l'as dit c'est que tu le pensais! Mais n'en parlons plus!

Il continuait ses notes désordonnées et dissonantes. John s'énerva:

-Est-ce que tu veux bien arrêter ça s'il te plaît?!

Sherlock ne prêta même pas attention à ce que disait le médecin. Il soupira et joua de plus belle.

John se servit une tasse de thé et s'assit à la table de la cuisine. Il commença à boire et Sherlock s'arrêta enfin de jouer du violon, il posa son instrument et partit dans sa chambre.

John leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Super, le détective avait décidé de bouder. Il s'en voulait d'avoir dit ça, Sherlock n'y été pour rien si Lisa ne voulait pas de lui.

Mais c'était surtout la révélation que Sherlock avait fait, comme une évidence, comme si c'était normal, mais John ne s'y était pas du tout attendu. Il soupira à nouveau et termina son thé.

* * *

><p>Il monta ensuite et toqua à la porte de la chambre de son ami. Sherlock ne répondit pas. John insista, toquant plus fort:<p>

-Sherlock je sais que tu es là, ne sois pas ridicule, arrête de bouder comme un enfant!

-Je suis occupé John, laisse moi tranquille!

Sherlock sortit de sa chambre, les bras pleins d'objets étranges.

Apparemment, il allait se lancer dans une nouvelle expérience. John ne s'était pas trompé, il entendit bientôt des bruits dans la cuisine, signifiant que le grand brun était en train de tout déménager pour avoir la place pour son expérience.

C'était sûrement quelque chose de bizarre, comme chaque fois, mais c'est aussi ce qui faisait que Sherlock était Sherlock. Le médecin descendit:

-Tu fais quoi?

Sherlock lança sans même le regarder:

-Une expérience.

-Je le vois bien, mais c'est quoi cette expérience?

-Quelque chose qui ne t'intéresse pas et qui n'est pas important!

John croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine:

-Alors tu as décidé de me faire la tête simplement parce que je me suis mal exprimé?

Sherlock ne s'occupait même pas de ce que John disait, il était bien trop absorbé par ce qu'il faisait.

John soupira et alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, le journal dans les mains. Il arrêta toute tentative pour parler avec Sherlock, il savait que c'était peine perdue quand il était dans cet état-d'esprit.

Il lu le journal et ensuite se mit sur son ordinateur. Il sursauta quand la voix de Sherlock lança à son oreille:

-Tu fais quoi?

John leva les yeux au ciel:

-Pour l'amour du ciel Sherlock tu m'as fait peur!

Sherlock haussa les sourcils:

-Ah.

-Je ne fais rien de spéciale, je surf sur internet.

-Hum hum. Quel programme passionnant!

John arqua un sourcil:

-Si ça ne t'intéresse pas tu n'avais qu'à pas me le demander! Bon, maintenant que tu as retrouvé l'usage de la parole tu veux bien t'asseoir pour qu'on

puisse parler?

Le grand brun hésita puis finit par céder:

-Très bien, mais dépêche toi car je n'ai pas que ça à faire!

-Ne t'en fait pas, je vais être bref.

Il plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus transparents de Sherlock:

-Écoute je… je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit. Ce n'est pas ta faute si Lisa ne veut pas de moi, et j'ai été surpris par ce que tu m'as dit.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils:

-Qu'ais-je dis de si extraordinaire pour me valoir tes foudres?

-Pas mes foudres, mais ma surprise, mon incompréhension et ma peur. Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais Sherlock.

-Et bien oui, tu es mon meilleur ami il est donc normal que je t'aime.

John le regarda avec des yeux ronds:

-Tu voulais donc dire aimer comme ton meilleur ami?

Sherlock fronça les sourcils:

-Bien sûr, comment sinon?

John soupira de soulagement mais rougit à la fois:

-Je suis désolé, j'avais cru que tu disais aimer comme…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase en voyant le regard que Sherlock posait sur lui. C'était un regard triste, le soulagement de John l'avait blessé. Le médecin s'empressa de lancer:

-Pas que j'aurais trouvé dégoûtant ou dérangeant que ce soit de cette manière là mais c'est juste que ça aurait été très soudain!

Sherlock se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas agile:

-N'en dis pas plus, j'ai compris l'idée. En tout cas merci d'avoir voulu parler, ça m'a retardé dans mon expérience, à cause de toi elle est peut-être totalement ratée et à refaire!

John poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, décidément aujourd'hui ça n'était pas son jour. Il éteignit son ordinateur et décida d'aller marcher un peu. L'air frais ainsi que la pluie lui feraient sûrement du bien, du moins l'espérait-il. Il enfila donc son manteau, ses chaussures et sortit.

* * *

><p>Sherlock entendit la porte se fermer. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit John s'éloigner dans la foule de parapluies. Il soupira et son corps se détendit d'un seul coup.<p>

Il était soulagé que John ait enfin quitté la pièce. Le détective se sentait si ridicule d'avoir dit à John qu'il l'aimait quand il voyait la réaction qu'avait eut le militaire.

Certes Sherlock l'avait un peu prit par surprise, mais ce n'était tout de même pas une excuse pour se montrer si blessant à la limite de l'impolitesse et de la goujaterie. Cette pensée serra le cœur de Sherlock. Cette sensation le fit grimacer.

Avant John il ne l'avait jamais ressentit. Avant le militaire, Sherlock n'était pas vraiment conscient du fait d'avoir un cœur, si ce n'est parce que cet organe lui permettait de vivre. Mais la fonction de ce dernier s'arrêtait là, il était froid, petit et presque inexistant. C'était John et son humanité qui avait dégelé le cœur de Sherlock.

La gentillesse du petit blond avait fait craquer, lentement mais sûrement, la carapace autour du cœur de Sherlock Holmes. Ce qui n'était qu'un palpitant nécessaire à la vie était devenu une usine à sensations, à émotions nouvelles. Et cela avait aussi provoqué un changement dans la façon dont Sherlock voyait les gens qui l'entourait, ils trouvaient soudain de l'intérêt à ses yeux, enfin au moins John.

Car en ce qui s'agissait des autres, ils étaient toujours aussi stupides et inutiles. Lestrade n'avait pas inventé l'eau chaude, mais il n'était pas désagréable, Molly l'aidait bien au labo, madame Hudson le logeait, et Irène Adler qui était son égal féminin. Ils étaient à eux cinq les seuls exceptions à ses yeux.

Sherlock reprit son violon et se mit à jouer. Son expérience n'était pas foutue du tout, elle devait reposer, mais il avait dit ça pour que John se sente mal un peu lui aussi, et que c'était une façon d'échapper à la conversation qui s'était engagée entre eux. Sherlock n'aimait pas quand ça devenait trop intense dans une discussion.

De plus John avait eu l'air si soulagé quand il avait mentit en disant que c'était un amour de camaraderie. Sherlock avait eu si mal devant cet air soudainement apaisé et soulagé de John qu'il avait dû lui tourner le dos.

La prochaine fois, il apprendrait à tenir sa langue. Que ça lui serve de leçon.

Sherlock s'arrêta de jouer, il n'était même pas à ce qu'il faisait, et pour une fois, ce qui était rare, la musique ne lui était d'aucune aide. Elle ne lui apporta pas ce vide, ce bien-être qu'il éprouvait en temps normal quand il jouait. Il le posa soigneusement sur son fauteuil avec son archet et alla prendre une douche. Il enfila ensuite un pyjamas, sa robe de chambre et ses pantoufles puis alla s'affaler devant la télé, il n'y avait plus que ça à faire de toute façon, l'expérience n'était pas prête.

* * *

><p>John marcha un long moment. Il était si perturbé qu'il ne prêtait même pas attention à la pluie glaciale qui s'abattait sur ses cheveux courts.<p>

Il longea la Tamise puis se décida à rentrer. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce que Sherlock avait dit.

Ce n'était que l'amour d'un homme pour son meilleur ami, mais il avait eut l'air si triste quand John s'était détendu d'un coup aussi bien physiquement qu'en respirant à nouveau. Ce visage montrait clairement que Sherlock avait mentit et que son sentiment était bien plus fort que de la simple amitié.

Cette pensée arracha un soupir à John. Était-il prêt à accepter cela. À vivre avec le grand brun en sachant que ce dernier était amoureux de lui. C'était inattendu et quelque peu gênant tout de même. Et lui, que ressentait-il pour Sherlock?

Il secoua la tête, c'était ridicule, il n'était pas homosexuel, il ne ressentait que de l'amitié envers Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes était son meilleur ami, point final.

Pourtant, il avait eut le cœur tellement serré devant l'air peiné de Sherlock tout à l'heure. Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux trempés.

Il arriva bientôt au 221B. Il entra et retira son manteau qu'il étendit aussitôt pour qu'il sèche. Il retira ses chaussures pour ne pas tout inonder et monta. Il fut attendrit par ce qu'il vit.

Sherlock était dans son fauteuil, la tête sur le côté, des boucles tombant sur son visage, les jambes écartées, l'une tendue et l'autre repliée, la télécommande dans la main droite, la main gauche posée sur son ventre et il dormait comme un bébé.

John sourit et s'approcha à pas de loup pour ne pas le réveiller. Il prit son portable dans sa poche et prit une photo de son meilleur ami endormit comme ça. C'était si rare de le voir si paisible, calme et serein.

Une fois la photo prise, il replaça le portable dans sa poche et éteignit la télé. Il retira doucement la télécommande de la main de Sherlock et la posa sur la table basse.

Ensuite, le militaire se tourna vers son ami et le souleva doucement dans ses bras pour ne pas le réveiller. Le détective dormirait sûrement mieux dans son lit.

En se sentant soulevé, Sherlock poussa un soupir et aussitôt ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du cou de John tendit que son visage s'enfouissait dans son cou.

John sourit à nouveau, c'était exactement ce que faisaient les enfants endormis quand leurs parents les couchaient. Il monta les marches, et, par chance, la porte de la chambre de Sherlock était ouverte.

* * *

><p>Il pénétra dans la pièce, son ami toujours dans les bras, le déposa doucement sur le lit et le borda, prenant bien garde à ne pas le réveiller.<p>

Sherlock eut un léger sourire en sentant l'oreiller sous sa tête et le confort du lit.

Mais seulement quand John voulu se redresser, il se rendit compte que Sherlock avait resserré son étreinte autour de son cou. Il fronça les sourcils et essaya de s'extraire à eux, mais le grand brun se tourna dans son sommeil, le faisant basculer en avant au passage.

John se retrouva allonger sur le ventre en travers du lit, la tête posée sur le ventre de Sherlock alors que ce dernier le serrait dans ses bras comme un doudou. Il soupira et murmura comme à un enfant:

-Sherlock, il faut me lâcher maintenant.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, toujours endormit et resserra sa prise, comme si on essayait de lui arracher son doudou.

John se redressa tant bien que mal, mais il se retrouva à nouveau à plat ventre parce que Sherlock le tirait à nouveau et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire.

La situation était pour le moins étrange et incongrue. John était heureux qu'il n'y ai pas de témoin, sinon il aurait été raillé de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables.

Il soupira et se rendit à l'évidence, Sherlock n'allait pas le lâcher de si tôt.

Pour le prouver, le détective se tourna, entraînant à nouveau le militaire avec lui. Seulement maintenant John commençait à avoir mal au cou à cause des bras qui le serraient beaucoup trop fort et il mourait de chaud. Il soupira, et lança à nouveau:

-Sherlock, il faut me lâcher maintenant. J'ai des choses à faire tu sais.

Le détective grogna tout en dormant:

-Non, tu es très bien ici… ça peut attendre demain.

-Non ça ne peut pas attendre, il faut vraiment que je le fasse.

-Demain…

-Non maintenant. Aller, lâche moi ça devient ridicule maintenant

-Si tu veux partir, il faut payer le péage.

John leva les yeux au ciel:

-T'as quel âge, cinq ans ou quoi?

Il fronça les sourcils, il n'était pas sûr que Sherlock dorme encore, sinon comment pourrait-il dire ça. Il fixa le visage de son ami avec attention, à l'affût du moindre détail qui pourrait le trahir.

Cependant il n'y avait pas de sourire, ni même l'esquisse d'un de ces derniers, pas de frémissement de paupières montrant qu'on se force à garder les yeux fermés, la respiration régulière et profonde. Il soupira, il dormait bel et bien. Il demanda en levant les yeux:

-Très bien, combien tu veux? Donne moi ta main que je te paye.

-Non, je veux un bisou.

John leva les yeux au ciel:

-C'est ridicule!

-Alors tu ne passera pas!

John se pencha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue:

-Voilà j'ai payé, lâche moi maintenant!

-Pas comme ça! Un sur la bouche.

John rougit et lança:

-C'est n'importe quoi, je sais que tu ne dors pas! J'ai déjà été gentil en te faisant un bisou sur la joue, n'abuse pas non plus Sherlock. Lâche moi ce n'est plus drôle!

Le grand brun se tourna en soupirant, il était maintenant sur le dos au milieu du lit, John sa tête toujours sur son ventre dans ses bras avec le corps qui pendait en travers du lit et les jambes dehors. Il dormait toujours, c'était incroyable. John soupira:

-Tu te moque de moi? Tu dors vraiment?

Il effectua à nouveau son observation et constata que c'était le cas. Il demanda:

-Si je refuse de le faire?

Sherlock lança comme un enfant espiègle:

-Dans ce cas tu ne sortira pas.

John jura entre ses dents. Sherlock était agaçant même quand il dormait, c'était un comble. Il soupira:

-Tu as plutôt intérêt à me lâcher une fois que j'aurais payer sinon je te jure que tu va le regretter!

John se détestait pour ce qu'il allait faire, mais il n'avait apparemment pas le choix. Il se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Sherlock.

C'était un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume mais qui suffit à les faire frissonner tout les deux. Miraculeusement, Sherlock le lâcha aussitôt et sourit dans son sommeil:

-Ce n'était pas si dur tu vois!

John serra la mâchoire, il se sentait si humilié:

-C'est ça, parle pour toi!

Il sortit de la chambre assez remonté.

Il ferma doucement la porte et alla prendre une douche glacée. À la fois pour calmer sa colère mais aussi pour calmer cette érection qui était arrivée il ne savait pas quand ni comment. Le constat de cette manifestation physique le faisait se sentir encore plus ridicule que d'avoir subit cet étrange rêve enfantin de Sherlock, ce petit jeu pour le moins surprenant.

John n'aurait jamais imaginé Sherlock jouant avec Mycroft au célèbre «payes ou tu ne passe pas». Il ne l'imaginait pas non plus faire ça à ses parents ou autres adultes se trouvant sur son passage. Cette pensée amusa le militaire malgré lui. Peut-être qu'il se trompait et que Sherlock avait été un gamin charmant et joueur comme tous les enfants, même si c'était peu probable.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il se sécha, se mit en pyjamas et alla se coucher. Toutes ces choses dans une seule et même journée l'avaient épuisé.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, il se réveilla à une heure raisonnable d'après le réveil et descendit. Il avait les yeux mi-clos et la démarche peu assurée, il fallait que ses jambes se mettent en route. Il vit que Sherlock était déjà dans la cuisine. Il lança un vague:<p>

-Bonjour.

Sherlock lui répondit de la même façon. Le militaire alla aux toilettes et revint ensuite dans la cuisine.

Il était déjà un peu plus réveillé maintenant. Après s'être lavé les mains il en avait profité pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage pour se réveiller.

Il regarda Sherlock, épiant le moindre signe prouvant qu'il se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Au plus grand désespoir du petit blond, Sherlock avait juste son air de Sherlock du matin. C'est à dire les cheveux en bataille, les yeux encore légèrement brillants de sommeil et voilà. Le grand brun demanda alors que John croquait dans une tartine:

-C'est toi qui m'a monté dans ma chambre?

Le médecin manqua de s'étouffer avec sa bouchée:

-P… pardon?

-Je dis, c'est quoi qui m'as monté dans ma chambre? Parce que j'étais dans le fauteuil hier, ce matin dans mon lit et je n'ai pas souvenir de m'y être rendu. Alors je me suis dit que c'était peut-être toi.

-En effet.

-Et pourquoi?

John détourna les yeux et lança:

-Je me suis dit que tu dormirais mieux dans ton lit, que tu serais plus à l'aise voilà tout.

-Ah d'accord, merci en tout cas.

John fronça les sourcils:

-Tu ne te rappel vraiment de rien?

Sherlock fronça les sourcils:

-Parce que je devrais?

-Et bien… oui.

-Et bien racontes moi.

-Tu es resté accroché à mon cou et tu ne voulais pas me lâcher à moins que je ne t'embrasse. Et sur la bouche, tu avais précisé.

Sherlock ouvrit de grands yeux:

-Comment ça?

-Et bien tu dormais, mais tu étais accroché à moi. Tu me tenais dans tes bras comme si j'étais ton doudou. Je t'ai demandé de me lâcher mais tu m'as dit qu'il fallait payer le péage, comme un gamin. Alors j'ai joué le jeu, j'ai demandé combien tu voulais et que tu me tende la main. Et tu as dis je veux un bisou. Je t'ai donc fait un bisou sur la joue mais tu as dit je veux sur la bouche, et tu n'en démordais pas.

-Alors qu'as-tu fait?

-A ton avis? J'avais envie que tu me lâche mais tu ne voulais pas. Je n'avais donc qu'une seule solution si je voulais que tu me lâche sans te réveiller, je t'ai donné ce que tu voulais. J'ai à peine posé mes lèvres sur les tiennes mais ça t'as convenu car tu m'as rendu ma liberté aussitôt avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Sherlock haussa les épaules:

-Étrange parfois ce que l'on peut faire ou dire en dormant.

-Étrange c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

John avait rougit, Sherlock buvait son thé comme si de rien n'était. Mais soudain, le militaire vit un petit sourire se peindre sur le visage du détective consultant. Il demanda en écarquillant les yeux:

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si amusant?

-Et bien déjà ton air gêné, mais aussi le fait que tu ai cédé aux demandes illogiques de quelqu'un d'endormi. Tu aurais pu te dégager si tu avais voulu, mais à la place tu as cédé.

-Mais je n'avais pas le choix, je n'avais pas envie de te réveiller, pour une fois que tu dormais!

-Si tu le dis.

-Je le dis parce que c'est la stricte vérité Sherlock! Je n'aurais jamais été t'embrasser sinon! Et si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai à peine posé mes lèvres sur les tiennes, car je ne suis pas homosexuel et que je n'embrasse que les femmes d'une manière générale, et sur la bouche en particulier!

-Ne t'énerve pas comme ça John, si on a même plus le droit de parler maintenant…

John détestait quand le détective faisait ça. Il se moquait de lui ouvertement. John se leva:

-Je m'en moque, pense ce que tu veux, je n'ai pas que ça à faire de ma journée, moi!

Il commençait à s'éloigner quand la main de Sherlock le rattrapa par le poignet. John se retourna surpris. Sherlock plongea son regard dans le sien:

-Ne sois pas fâché.

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. John fut surpris par cette attitude. Sherlock continua de l'embrasser en lui posant une main sur la nuque.

John passa une main dans les boucles brunes de Sherlock et lui rendit son baiser sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que c'était très agréable. Le détective consultant avait les lèvres incroyablement douces.

Sherlock caressait la nuque du militaire d'une main et posa la deuxième sur la taille de son aîné. John demanda contre ses lèvres:

-Il se passe quoi là?

Sherlock eut un petit sourire:

-On s'embrasse John.

Puis il ne laissa pas le temps à John de répondre, il reprit aussitôt ses lèvres dans un baiser plus insistant cette fois. John passa à nouveau sa main dans les boucles brunes et posa sa deuxième main sur le torse de Sherlock. Il lui rendit son baiser, passant sa main sous le pan de la robe de chambre en soie de Sherlock.

Ce dernier sourit devant l'initiative de John. De son côté, Sherlock fit descendre ses baisers dans le cou du médecin.

John sembla apprécié car il ferma les yeux en soupirant d'aise. Sherlock déposa vite un suçon sur la peau pale de son ami.

Le docteur Watson sourit et passa une main dans les cheveux de Sherlock avant de lui retirer la fameuse robe de chambre. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de réfléchir à ce qui se passait en ce moment même.

De toute façon il savait qu'il était beaucoup trop tard pour faire machine arrière à présent. Il décida donc d'aller jusqu'au bout, et il commença par embrasser Sherlock avec fougue, mêlant sa langue à la sienne.

Le grand brun poussa un gémissement de plaisir en se collant d'avantage à John. Il sentit au passage l'érection du petit blond contre sa jambe. Il sourit et retira le haut de pyjamas de John. Il fit courir ses grandes mains fines sur le corps de John en l'embrassant, puis, l'embrassa à nouveau dans le cou avant de s'attaquer à son torse.

* * *

><p>John allongea Sherlock sur la table de la cuisine et lui déboutonna lentement son haut de pyjamas.<p>

À chaque bouton qu'il retiré, il déposait un baiser sur le petit carré de peau qui apparaissait. Sherlock ferma les yeux et profita du petit jeu de John.

Le haut de pyjamas en satin suivit bientôt le chemin de la robe de chambre sur le sol. John embrassa le torse de Sherlock, y passa quelques coups de langue par endroit.

Ensuite, le médecin s'attaqua aux tétons de Sherlock déjà douloureusement tendus. John y déposa d'abord de petits baisers avant de les mordiller, chacun leur tour, puis les lécha doucement avant de les suces.

Sherlock se tortilla sous le médecin, c'était si bon. Il n'aurais jamais imaginé autant aimer ça. Il trouvait le sexe tellement surfait d'habitude. Mais là, avec John, ça prenait une toute autre tournure dans son esprit. Le sexe retrouvait son intérêt et ses lettres de noblesse à présent.

John pendant ce temps continuait ses douces tortures.

Le cadet en profita pour passer ses mains dans le dos de John. Toutefois il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose.

John retira le bas de pyjamas de Sherlock qui lança à l'autre bout de pièce.

Sherlock poussa un grognement de soulagement quand son sexe tendu fut enfin libéré de sa prison de tissu et qu'il pu enfin se dresser fièrement en toute liberté. Il regarda John.

Ce dernier regardait le corps de Sherlock avec gourmandise. Le détective consultant lança:

-Déshabille toi aussi, que nous soyons à égalité.

John se mit à rire:

-Déshabille moi toi-même!

Sherlock sourit devant cette petite rébellion qui l'excita beaucoup. Il retira donc le bas de pyjamas de John ainsi que son caleçon.

Ils étaient donc tout les deux entièrement nu pour le plus grand plaisir des yeux de l'autre.

Sherlock embrassa John avec passion puis se pencha pour prendre son sexe dans sa bouche.

John se cambra en fermant les yeux. Il caressa le dos de Sherlock qui était à quatre pattes sur la table devant lui. Pour sa part, il était à genoux sur le rectangle de bois. Il caressa le dos laiteux déjà recouvert d'une fine couche de transpiration de Sherlock d'une main et passa l'autre dans ses boucles brunes. Il adorait sentir les cheveux soyeux, souples et doux entre ses doigts.

Sherlock torturait doucement son médecin en passant quelques coups de langues sur son gland ou encore quelques petits coups de dents.

John adorait ça. Il caressa les épaules de Sherlock et le fit se redresser. Il l'embrassa avec fougue. Il parsema ensuite son corps de baisers.

Pendant ce temps, Sherlock prit le sexe de John dans sa main et commença à la faire aller et venir. Il voulait que le petit blond le fasse sien, mais il allait encore devoir attendre à première vue.

John s'occupa un peu du sexe du grand brun mais il le fit se retourner. Il lui caressa les fesses, y déposa quelques baisers et commença à y passer la langue.

Sherlock se cambra en poussant un gémissement de plaisir. John léchait son entrée, le préparant un peu avant une préparation plus poussée. Il donnait des coups de langues très agréables mais aussi impitoyable car Sherlock voulait plus.

Toutefois, John ne semblait pas enclin à le lui offrir maintenant.

Sherlock poussa un gémissement de frustration. Il soupira le prénom de John dans le plaisir que la langue de ce dernier lui produisait.

Le médecin sourit et se redressa. Il descendit de la table et ouvrit un placard de la cuisine où se trouvait la trousse de premiers secours. Il en sortit un tube de lubrifiant qu'il rapporta avec lui à table ainsi qu'un préservatif.

Il appliqua du lubrifiant sur ses doigts et enfonça un en Sherlock.

Ce dernier se cambra en criant de plaisir. Il se mordit la lèvre et commença à bouger le bassin pour ressentir un peu de ce plaisir que lui apportait John.

Celui-ci sourit et ne tarda pas à ajouter un doigt, puis un autre. Toutefois il voulait y aller car il savait très bien que Sherlock était encore vierge de ce côté, tout comme lui-même d'ailleurs. Sherlock lança la voix enrouée désir:

-C'est bon John.

John hocha la tête et enfila le préservatif. Ce dernier était déjà lubrifié mais il ajouta tout de même du lubrifiant. Il en appliqua aussi à l'entrée serrée de Sherlock.

Ce dernier frissonna légèrement au contact de la crème froide sur cette partie si sensible de son anatomie.

John fit se tourner Sherlock. Il voulait l'avoir face à lui, pour voir son visage quand il le prendrait.

Sherlock se retrouva donc allongé sur le dos sur la table, les jambes écartées, les mains posées sur les épaules de John.

Ce dernier se pencha et cueillit ses lèvres dans un baiser ardent. Sherlock mêla sa langue à celle de John et soupira son nom quand le médecin quitta enfin ses lèvres. Il prit fermement les hanches de son cadet dans ses mains et le pénétra lentement.

Sherlock se cambra en hurlant le nom de John, des étoiles explosèrent dans ses yeux.

Le blond s'immobilisa et observa les réactions de Sherlock. Ce dernier avait déjà les cheveux trempés. Sur son visage se lisait un plaisir, une surprise et de l'amour manifestent.

John se pencha et l'embrassa en commençant à bouger lentement. Il fut agréablement surpris de sentir Sherlock onduler légèrement sous lui.

Sherlock serra John fort dans ses bras en lui rendant son baiser, mêlant sa langue à la sienne. John sourit et se recula. Il vit Sherlock être parcouru par un long frisson très agréable.

Le grand brun caressa la nuque de son médecin et plongea son regard dans celui de John. Sherlock qui avait d'habitude les yeux si clairs les avaient à présent quasi noir tant ils étaient assombrit par le désir. Sherlock ferma les yeux et profita des doux coups de hanches de John. Il soupira, un léger sourire sur les lèvres:

-C'est très agréable comme ça John.

Le médecin sourit, il adorait que Sherlock prononce son nom comme ça, avec la voix encore plus rauque et grave que d'habitude. Il aimait l'idée d'être le premier à avoir fait l'amour à Sherlock Holmes. Et aussi à être le premier donc Sherlock était réellement tombé amoureux. Ces deux choses étaient des honneurs non négligeables.

Il décida d'accélérer le rythme de ses hanches. Finalement maintenant qu'il était en train de le faire, il se rendit compte que faire l'amour à Sherlock ne lui paraissait plus si étrange et dégoûtant. Il trouvait même ça extrêmement agréable. De plus son cadet était tellement excitant comme ça, les jambes écartées s'offrant entièrement à lui, les yeux clos, les cheveux trempés de transpiration.

Sherlock passa une main sur sur le torse de John tout en continuant à onduler du bassin sous les assauts de John.

Plus tard, le médecin accéléra encore le rythme de ses mouvements. Il allait maintenant assez vite.

Sherlock adorait ça si bien qu'il croisa ses jambes autour de la taille de John pour que ce dernier aille plus loin en lui. Toutefois sa respiration s'accéléra de plus en plus, il eut un voile qui commençait à se former devant ses yeux, la température dans la pièce augmenta soudainement, il comprit, il allait jouir. Il s'agrippa aux épaules de John et hurla, le plaisir explosant en lui et un feu d'artifice se formant derrière ses paupières:

-Oh John!

Son corps fut secoué de soubresauts tandis que son liquide blanc se déversé sur son ventre plat.

John jouit lui aussi en voyant Sherlock dans cet état et en le sentant se contracter ainsi autour de son membre. Sherlock était si beau, les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche entre-ouverte, les cheveux collés à son front et ses joues, le corps tremblant, les jambes croisées autour de sa taille et la respiration agitée.

Il poussa un grognement sourd provenant de sa gorge et vint en Sherlock. Il se laissa bientôt tomber aux côtés de Sherlock. Ce dernier sourit et prit John dans ses bras. Il l'emmena dans la chambre et le coucha sur le lit. C'était la chambre de John. Ce dernier sourit et serra lui aussi Sherlock dans ses bras:

-Je crois que je t'aime aussi Sherlock.

Le cadet sourit avec tendresse et murmura:

-Chut, paye le péage, nous en parlerons plus tard.

John sourit devant l'air malicieux de Sherlock et l'embrassa tendrement. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir, apaisé par les bras musclés autour de lui ainsi que par la respiration régulière du grand brun.

Finalement, ce n'était que maintenant qu'il se rendait qu'il avait toujours était amoureux de Sherlock Holmes, mais il lui avait fallu justement cette nuit, et ce jeu enfantin inconscient pour s'en rendre compte.


End file.
